


Project Mute

by SpacegirlRoxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Corvids, Crows, Death, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Injury, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Limbo, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Minor Character Death, Original Fiction, Purgatory, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Romance, Scars, Smoking, Substance Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacegirlRoxy/pseuds/SpacegirlRoxy
Summary: A boy finds himself waking up in a city of glaring neon.





	Project Mute

I looked across the bleak landscape, taking in a deep breath. The view from up here had always been my favorite, especially when she was there with me. I took one hand and swept the hair out of my face, and with the other, my grasp had tightened on hers. Anxiety had sent a bleak shiver running up my spine. We sat like that for a while, humming to the silent sky as we watched the sunset. She was humming something bittersweet and swinging her legs to the rhythm. I had let out a little grunt, pointing towards the vanishing sun as the sky began to fade to a crimson. She smiled and bent over to plant a kiss on my cheek, leaving me fading to crimson as well. She looked me in the eyes and asked, ”Are you ready?” I nodded, and she began counting down.

 

“10…”

Her fingers wove through mine.

“9…”

“8…”

Her legs stilled. 

“7…”

“6…”

I held my breath, glancing below me.

“5…”

“4…”

Her voice rung through the otherwise silent world. This moment was ours.

“3…”

My instincts told me to walk away from this...

“2…”

I managed to catch one last look at her.

“1…” 

“I’m here with the first passerby to the horrific and quite graphic scene found outside the Eastmere Central High School last night, now sir. Would you please describe what you first saw when you came upon the scene?” a female reporter said.

Red and blue flashing filled the area by this point, with what seemed like every single police car in the city was parked around the area. People were gossiping and trying to get a peek at the cordoned off area in front of the school, so the police stood behind the tape that was set up to try and block the view.

“I-I can't really...I don't know how to describe it." The witness fidgeted under the camera's eye. "I...saw them just lying there, and then I saw blood and I-I didn't know what to do, so I just called the cops. God, and they looked so young."

“We’ve heard from some people that the two were holding hands. Can you confirm this?” 

“Uh... yes I think they were; there was something tied around their wrists, but I didn’t get close enough to see. I couldn’t look at them without feeling sick. I had only noticed after already calling the police.” Some talking and sobbing could be heard just off camera.

The authorities ushered people out of the way, a stretcher being pushed past the crowd and to an ambulance. People caught peeks at the girl on the stretcher and were trying to take pictures. Nobody had seen the boy's body after the area was cordoned off. After the ambulance left with a couple police heading out with it, the crowd started to clear and only a few stragglers stayed to talk and watch as the Investigators did their work.

School had been canceled for the next few days after the news got to the school board. The investigation was lackluster. Then again, there wasn’t even a suicide note from either of them. The funeral was held. After a while, life just moved on for the small town.

“I haven’t felt okay for a long time. Things seem to keep getting worse and I don’t think I want to let them keep dragging me down. I haven’t taken my medications for the past couple weeks. You feel the same, don’t you? I wanted this to be my choice, not anyone else's. But I think now it can be our choice.” She turned to look at me, giving me the most sincere smile I think I’ve seen from anyone in such a long time.

With a loud gasp, he opened his eyes, his breathing was heavy and his head was pounding as if a truck had hit slammed into him. Every time he tried moving, his only response was to let out grunts of pain; it was like bathing in acid. He felt something coming up and with a spluttering cough, blood splattered onto the cement beneath him.

“D0451 is leaving the station, please step back. C0572 will be arriving shortly.” What sounded like a subway express was whirring up.  
His hand reached out and he felt the cold surface of a metal bar against his skin. 

His body protested against his movements so he lay there for a moment, soon things started hurting less and he was able to drag himself up with what he figured out was a rather filthy bench. He could hear the familiar clack of shoes against the ground,

He managed to turn around and was met with the cruel glare of neon. Las Vegas? Tokyo? Hong Kong? Some of the people wandering around him looked… lost? A hooded stranger was walking in circles, 

He called out, mustering as loud a noise as he could. The stranger turned, pulling down their hood to look down at him with a mangled face, a single eye glaring him down. 

“Are you new here?” The stranger’s voice sounded like garbled static. She gave him a smile and reached out.

She stepped back and let herself fall into the path of an oncoming train. He tried to scream, but nothing would come out. The crowd of onlookers just gathered calmly onto the train, like they didn’t even see what had happened. 

His next mistake was retching, with another gasping cough more blood stained the sidewalk. Grasping at his throat he felt something, the contrast between scarred skin and untouched skin was familiar. His fingers ran over it, heart racing fifty beats too fast. It wrapped around his neck like a noose. 

He backed up against the bench and started sobbing. The cries wracked his body as a chatting couple walked past. Everything went on as if nothing had happened, ignoring the boy completely.


End file.
